NarutoXCrossovers Ideas & Challenges
by SuperSaiyanRose Connor
Summary: Like my other fic. A couple of Naruto crossover story ideas that come to my head. Multiple crossovers inside. See inside for story scenarios.


**AN Like my other fic this is just me presenting a scenario, the bases and see if other people want to use it and turn make it into a story of their own. Only this one is for my crossover ideas.**

 **With Digimon Cyber Sleuth Hackers Memory coming out in a month (HYPED) I've been in a very "digital mood". So, I've been browsing for NarutoXDigimon crossovers and it's a shame there aren't more out there. I mean there are some but nowadays they seemed to be abandoned or discontinued. Which is a shame because I love both these series. Some of the best ones I've seen so far include "Digital Shinobi" by NeonZangetsu, "Digi-destined Of Rapture" by 0 Jordinio 0, "Shinobi of the Digital Hazard" by Resurrection of the Forgotten and Naruto: Tamer of the XAntibody by KitsuneDragon. Reading these and re watching the show have given me ideas. To be more specific I'm on about the very messy season of 02.**

 **Scenario**

After his fight at The Valley of the End (end of part 1), Naruto has sent into the Digital World. He is found by Azulongmon who sense a great power from knowing, which is Kurama, and asks for his help against the threats of the Digital World while having his own partner. Those threats being The Dark Ocean and The Daemon Coups.

Some changes to canon include

 **Ken obtains his Dark Spore from The Dark Ocean instead of Millenniummon.** Since 02 never explained it I figured that would have much more sense had he obtained it when he first went there.

 **The 01 kids should still be able to go Ultimate and Mega.** The canon reason was just so stupid, forced and made no sense. How did they get back to the Digital World? Why didn't Gennai tell them the information before they left? What evil forces remained after the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon? And should that have meant Ken would never have gotten into power in the first place?

 **Myotismon is dead**. Oikawa can still be a threat, but it can't be Myotismon. While did make sense, he was already defeated twice in 01 and there was no need for him to return. So instead I would like the Daemon Corps as the final boss. I mean they are demons, so it can easily be changed so they were using him.

 **Skip or improve the Blackwargreymon arc.** I know people love this character, but he and the arc were pointless to the series. When he sacrificed him self it was pointless since everyone got to the Digital World anyway.

 **The Dark Ocean, Dragomon and The Daemon Coups.** Here's whereget creative. Since these plot areas where abandoned in the series and not explored much this gives anyone to really make up their own ideas. Why do I bring these up in this crossover? Because of Kurama and Naruto's Dark side (Dark Naruto). My initial ideas were that The Ocean keeps bring out Naruto darker side while Daemon and his gang are after Naruto because they know of Kurama. It was never revealed on how Daemon knew of the Dark Spores, how he knew of Ken or what he was planning on doing with it, and I figured a giant powerful fox demon would catch their eye more. Their goal is up in the air right now.

 **Naruto should have his own Crest.** Since Ken had his own I don't see why there can't be more. Ones I've come up with are compaction and determination but if you can make up one better for Naruto go ahead and use that.

 **Originally, I was thinking about crossing this with Tamers, except I couldn't think of a way to add anything new that other authors haven't already done. I could try Lucemon but that has already been done with fics I listed above. Plus, Naruto's interactions could be good. for the 02 cast. He would probably easier to forgive Ken, given how he's forgiven people like Zabuza, Haku Gaara, Sasuke Nagato and Obito in canon, and he could be a good foil for Cody's whole black and white view of the world. I went with Azulongmon even though it's cliché but there aren't many options. Homeostasis could be the one to list his help. Yggdrasil is another option, but it has been shown in lore that it hates humans.**

 **You've noticed, you'll this is meant to focus on the less explored plots of 02. I've all felt these were the best moments in 02 and funny enough the guy who wrote them went on to making Tamers, what I consider to be the best season of Digimon. Coincidence?**

 **Anyway, to start, Naruto's Digimon partner can be**

 **Dorumon – If you've seen X Evolution you can see some similarities between them. He was shunned and hated for containing something that was no fault of his own. Sound familiar? For his digivolutions his mega has to be Alphamon. I don't mind what Champion or Ultimate are. Plus, with is evolution, I could see a possible dark evolution involving Dorugoramon or DexDorugoramon.**

 **Or**

 **Hackmon – A Digimon who trained with his master to overcome all obstacles and become the strongest he can be. I can see some Naruto semblance in him.**

 **Or 3** **rd**

 **Black Gatomon. No real reason honestly. It's just that with Kari and Angewomon that's can be a chance to bring Mastermon into this. Plus if you want to ship Naruto and Kari this can help with that.**

 **Not bothered about parings. I mean there only Kari, Mimi (My second favourite female character and yes, I've watched the dub more times than the sub), Sora or Yolei.**

 **Anyway, what do you think of this idea? Want to write your own version? Got any new ideas or changes that could be made? If you want to write it yourself say so in a review or through a PM**


End file.
